Sugar Sprinkles
Sugar Sprinkles is a cat who lives inside the Sweet Truck. She is tan-colored with white arms and muzzle, and bright blue eyes. Around her neck, most of her tail, bangs, and outer-ear coloring are a dark shade of pink. She wears a small blue bow on her head, attached to white hair that resembles dollops of cream. On her bangs and tail are multiple sprinkles. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is also Comquateater's new love interest and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Personality Sugar appears to be very laid-back, cool tempered, and very calm. She is never worked up over anything and has a very apologetic demeanor, apologizing in advance for things and complimenting others, as well as letting them lick her, due to her sugary-sweet taste and all the pets love the sprinkles on her head. Without her sprinkles, she turns angry and savage until the sprinkles are replaced. Upon them being replaced, she has no recollection of what happened. Profile When Buttercream took the pets to see the Sweet Truck, Sugar Sprinkles came out of the sprinkles store and introduced herself. She invited the pets to taste the sprinkles on her head while playing a song with her ukulele. She was the only one to remain calm when the truck went down the street, and claimed someday they would look back at that and laugh. In Blythe's Big Idea, she is in the singing crowd of Pet Friendly Skies. With advice from the Canine Cop, she helps her best friends in their plan to get the perfect parking spot for the truck in Super Sunil. She uses a headset and speaks trucker lingo. In Secret Cupet, she takes the mysterious identity of Secret Cupid and uses her ukulele to play a love-inducing song. Her targets - which include Baa Baa Lou, Russell, Sunil, and Vinnie - fall in love with the first pets that they see - a female pig, Penny Ling, Pepper, and Minka, respectively - after listening to the song. After seeing what her victims are capable of, she decides to sing the song backwards to wear its effects off. Later, Russell takes the instrument away from her in aggravation. She then takes out a spare ukulele behind his back. In Snipmates, she suddenly becomes uncharacteristically grumpy and aggressive. When the pets discover that this is because the sprinkles on her head are gone, they split up to distract the now deranged cat and get the sprinkles. When the sprinkles are put up top her head, she returns to her normal, laid-back self. She also has no recollection of what happened, meaning that the experience manipulated her memory. In Steamed, she is inspired to write a song about the Pawrista Coffee Shop after seeing Fuzzy Gumbopaws. Her song causes Pepper to fall asleep happily, letting out a smell of coffee from her sleeping spot inside the shop's decorative cup outside. Other Outfits * Star Trek suit Appearances * Sweet (Truck) Ride * Blythe's Big Idea (cameo) * Super Sunil * Secret Cupet * Proud as a... Peacock? (cameo) * It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2 (cameo) * Snipmates * Steamed Merchandise Sugar Sprinkles has been released as part of the Sweet Delights Treat Truck playset. Her ID number is #3077. A Magic Motion Kitty with the ID #3627 also bears a striking resemblance to her, though it is not marketed as Sugar Sprinkles. On February 2014, a new toy of her was shown at Toy Fair 2014, as part of the Franchise Re-Invention. She comes bundled with the little kitten Ripley Davis in the Pet Pawsabilities assortment.http://www.toyworld.co.nz/littlest-pet-shop-pet-pawsabilities-sugar-and-ripley/ Trivia *Sugar Sprinkles appears as one of the pets labeled "Sweet Delights" on the Littlest Pet Shop Game App. *Although not outright stated, it seems to be implied that Christie has adopted her since her first appearance. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Gallery Sugar Sprinkles.png Tumblr mid7sj0z7J1r2mt4ao5 250.png|Vinnie tasting some sprinkles Tumblr micl5jZzF61r2mt4ao1 1280.png|"Yeah, you stepped on my tail... but I'm cool with it". tumblr_midor3I0sp1s008vgo10_1280.png|Are you sure you know how to drive? Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png|Deja vu moment much? screenCapture 25.01.14 19-47-23.jpg Secret Cupet Sugar Sprinkles.png|The "Secret Cupid" revealed! Sweet Delights Treat Truck.jpg Sweet Delights Treat Truck playset.jpg XSKFKRX.jpg Entirely_Re-Designed.png Screenshot 2014-12-09-20-00-21-1.png Russell&SugarSprinkles.png MinkaLicksSprinkles.png ZoeLicksSprinkles.png RussellLicksSprinkles.png RussellDisapproves.png PetTrek.png SugarSprinklesInCameo.png Russell&SugarSprinklesChillingOut.png ButtercreamSeesSugarSprinkles.png|"That's my name: Don't wear it out."|link=Sugar Sprinkles knows after Buttercream introduced.png SugarSprinklesThrowingSugarSprinkles.png SugarSprinklesWelcomingPets.png YouGotSprinklesOnYourHead!.png It'sAllGood.png SugarSprinkles&Vinnie.png Vinnie'sTongueStuckOnSugarSprinkle'sHead.png SugarSprinklesWalkingAway.png SugarSprinkles&Penny.png SugarSprinklesSunil&Penny.png YouGoVinnie.png Yay!.png WeDon'tDriveTheTruck.png AngryRussell3.png Russell&SugarSprinklesLookingDown.png You'reSoCute!.png I'mBadAtAdvice.png We'llGetASpotNoProblem.png SugarSprinkles&RussellWatching.png ThatPoliceOfficerIsSoNice.png RussellGetsAnIdea.png UpsideDownRussell.png SugarSprinklesRadioTalk.png|Sugar Sprinkles- part-time trucker cat. StartledSugarSprinkles.png|Jeez, Russell- cats have sensitive ears! Pain and Suffering.png|Huh, She doesn't look happy either. Fashion Moves Real Fast.png|Now it's the same! SM 29.png SM 26.png|Uh oh, Vinnie. Don't move a muscle till Sugar Sprinkles is gonna destroy you. RUN!!!!!!!!!!! SM 25.png|Sugar Sprinkles reverts back to her normal, laid-back self. SM 23.png|Sugar Sprinkles; sees the pets standing right up there (as seen in the movie "Dumbo"). SM 22.png|Well, this is pretty awkward... I think. SM 18.png|"SUGAR SPRINKLES DESTROY!!!!!" SM 16.png|Temporary anger solution- panda bear hug. SM 14.png|Careful, Vinnie- she can smell fear! SM 12.png|"SUGAR SPRINKLES SMASH!!!" SM 10.png|"everything's....TERRIBLE!" SM 9.png|Vinnie, if you value your life, you will back away slowly... SM 5.png|She wrecking her guitar while she's playing! SM 3.png|"Out of my way, BEACH BALL!!" SM 2.png|"NO!" SM.png|Oh, Sugar Sprinkles is in a bad mood. Snipmates.png|Uh oh. She's gonna get angry when she walks in. Snipmates.jpg|Pets, stay away for Sugar Sprinkles before she turns into the Hulk and destroys everything. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Adults Category:Mammals Category:Musicians Category:Pets Category:Song Family Category:Littlest Pet Shop characters